The Best Days
by Lexisz37
Summary: The Doctor's proposal to his wife River Song. What would have happened if it wasn't literally a second before the wedding? (Basically what I like to think would have happened if the Doctor would have been able to propose to River properly. Please, Please review!)


River was in a long sleeve shirt with no coat but with the Doctor's arms around her, she wasn't cold as the night air and screams of a thousand people engulfed her. they were at a concert for one of her favorite bands in the year 5162. River could tell it was a special occasion but the Doctor just wouldn't say. Her favorite song started to play. She'd memorized the lyrics that expressed her own feelings so well. "I'll be right back!" the Doctor shouted over the noise of the stadium. "And where might you be going?" she asked. "Spoilers." he winked and turned around only to be swallowed by the mass of people. She grinned and rolled her eyes. _Only him_ she thought, swaying to the beat.

When the song was over, the lead said, "A good friend wrote that one for a woman named River Song." and her heart skipped a beat. She just fell out of the world right then and there. She couldn't hear the noise around her of think clearly. She saw the Doctor bound onto the stage and wave to the crowd. Sound finally broke through the haze when he pointed her out and a huge spot light found her in the sea of people. "Hi River! Clear a path for the girl!" he shouted at the crowd through a microphone. "Now get up here you sexy thing." She glowed red and slowly started towards the stage, the bright spot light lighting her way.

When she reached it, the Doctor hopped off the at least five foot high stage and landed perfectly on his feet. the spot light now shone brightly on both of them, lighting up his face even more then his wide grin. "So, River dear, you've been traveling with me for a while now. Have you liked it?" he asked her as he passed her the microphone. "They...They've been the best days-" her voice cut off as her lungs struggled to take in air. "No regrets? You wouldn't take any of it back if you could? not one tiny bit?" "never." her voice was evening out. "Well, that being said, Miss Song. My, River Song." There was dead silence before he straitened his bowtie and said, "Will you marry me?" She fell out of the world again.

Her hearing was gone again and she felt as if the breath had been sucked from her lungs. She must have started falling because she was in the Doctor's arms. she shoved her face in her hands and leaned on him for support. The crowed roared but it felt like the were the only two in the universe. River wanted to speak, to answer him but words wouldn't come. Only tears. Happy tears. She looked up at his face. His eyes were old but still younger then she'd ever seen them and it had nothing to do with his age. Full of anticipation and his own tears he tried to blink away. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you think sweetie?" she half laughed, half pulled her up to get a good look at her face. "is that a yes?!" his eyes sparkled with more then tears. she nodded. "Yes?!" he sounded like he could barley believe his ears. she nodded again. "She said yes!" he shouted into the microphone. The stadium erupted. She had never seen him look so happy before. He wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up off the ground, spinning around a few times while he was at it. When he put her down, he wiped away her tears with his thumb and she did the same with his.

He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a box. A small, TARDIS blue ring box and handed it to her. She opened it and nearly fell over sobbing at the sight of the ring. it was silver with one large diamond surrounded by tiny ones. it was spectacular. It sparkled more beautifully then any star he could ever show her. "do you like it?" he asked. she looked up into his eyes, tears streaming from hers. "Its beautiful." her voiced cracked a bit. He pulled it out and slipped it onto her left ring finger. It fit perfectly. Everything was perfect. The best days. This was one of those best days.


End file.
